We will and must survive this
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: The world, it was really ending. This is real, all of this, the blood and the smell. We must get out, we cannot lose, humanity might as well be extinct if we give up now. No, we must continue and win this battle. Might move up to 'M'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own High School of the Dead.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Music blared loudly in the room as the students danced. Who knows how he came to be like this, but when Mrs. Andrews was late, English Class became Dancing Class. Blonde hair gleamed through the sunlight of the room, it was fun to let your hair loose from all of the boring classes, and to Anita Jefferson, and it was the very thing that would keep her sane today.

Her boyfriend, Jake Long, was just a few feet away from her dancing a little as well. The song that was currently on was 'Starships', they didn't know who brought their iPod to school or their iHome, they were just grateful to have something to dance to.

It didn't take long for the party to start. It started simply, first everyone walked in, all very tired since it was Monday, and who likes Mondays to begin with? Especially Mondays at Briggs Charter School, it was such a headache, and no one enjoyed themselves. But, that was beside the point. The party started when everyone walked in on that early, 7:00 am Monday morning. First period was a drag to begin with, so of course everyone was grumbling. Everyone took their respected seats and sat their posture straight and perfect, just how everything should be at Briggs Charter School. But, the first thing that they noticed was that Mrs. Andrews was nowhere in sight.

It happened before where Mrs. Andrews was late; usually she would come in just before the late bell sounded, so they waited patiently, their feet firmly planted under the desk tops and their hands folded on the desks. It was certainly a nuisance to think about so early in the morning, but, having strict school policies such as neat hair, and no dyes what so ever in them, had to be followed unless you wanted a ruler on your knuckles.

After the late bell sounded, the students in class 101-English advanced honors started to get...anxious. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, waiting for Mrs. Andrews to arrive, walking slightly fast with her graying hair kept in her tight bun, and her thick glasses just pushing themselves down the bridge of her slightly wrinkled face.

Though, she didn't come. It took five more minutes of the students shifting in their seats, with their hands cramping a little from being folded too long. And then it happened. Out of the blue a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes stood up and yelled: "Dance party!"

The other students agreed eagerly. The one student with black hair and black eyes stood up and plugged her iHome into the wall and then placed her iPod into the deck. Everyone stood up rather orderly and began to dance. Girls took out their long braids while boys shook off their much unneeded dress shoes and loosened their ties.

Everyone was stomping their feet, pretending to know how to dance. Anita, who tried to dance, was tripping on her feet, but she didn't care, they all wanted this tiny speck of freedom, and right now they were living the dream.

The orange sun to the second story classroom was just looming over them. It was still early, so the sun hasn't risen fully yet, but it was getting there, very slowly. The sun caused the room to brighten up the room slightly; its light gleamed on the pristine white board and the spotless teacher's desk. On the desk was a perfect dark red apple, someone must've placed it on Mrs. Andrews's desk because it was their day to bring in her mid-morning snack.

The posters of English literature authors through the history were all lined up in their black and white, gloomed over them. On a normal day, it would've depressed them to see them, looking at them with sinister eyes, but right now, that was behind them.

Right now, all that matter was the music and the dancing. School didn't matter, it was all behind them, getting caught didn't matter either, they could get expelled for all they cared and still be fine with it. Though, their parents would probably kick them out though, but at least they had fun.

"Anita, come over here!" Jake told her. Smiling, Anita made her way to Jake. She stopped in front of him just as 'I'm sexy and I know it,' came on.

Anita and Jake start to dance with each other, their moves uncoordinated and sloppy, sometimes once or twice; they fell on the floor, laughing at their clumsiness. Anita then began to look around after her fifth time falling to the floor. Most girls in other schools would scream if they landed on the floor and their clothes got all dirty, but Anita was different, she didn't cry out in agony if she got a little dirt on her skirt, sure the floors were scrubbed to perfection each day. So, it so unlikely that she had dirt on her skirt, well at least she landed on the floor, right?

Her ice blue eyes scanned the area, finally, her eyes caught on a boy sitting down, his head down, his dark brown hair covered his face slightly, but Anita new exactly who we was.

Richard Brown, they have been partners for school assignments for a great portion of the assignments that are in pairs. So, now they are pretty close with each other, and he knows her personality to perfection now, and she knew his.

"Richard!" Anita said, running up to him. His head snapped up to attention at the sound of his name so suddenly. His purple eyes looking at her blue ones, Anita smiled at him and outstretched her hand to him.

"Come, on Richard! It's time to dance! Finally, Mrs. Andrews is absent! I think it was the Big Fish in the sky's doing." Anita exclaimed, putting her hands on her face.

"Big Fish in the sky?" Richard asked. Anita nodded and pointed at the sky that was brightening up.

"He was my gold fish named Harry, and then he died. But, since I was such a good pet owner to him, he is now watching over me!" Her eyes were huge at the very thought that her beloved pet that she named after Harry Potter, was now watching over her.

"Okay, so why did you come over here again?" Richard asked her. Anita made a fish face and then clasped her hands around his hands.

"You, dance party, now!" She told him. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Anita, I don't dance, I can't!" He told her.

"Oh, come on, you big party pooper! None of us can dance, and we are still dancing. Now, if you don't hurry up, then I will just pull you up by force!" She threatens. Richard, knowing Anita very well by now, knows that she will since he seen her do it many times with her cousin whenever he asks for money from her.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" He tells her. She claps her hands, and takes his hand and begins to pull him towards Jake, who is patiently waiting.

'_Of course she pulls me right to her boyfriend, who else would she pull me to?'_ Richard thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sitting on the floor cross-legged was a girl. Her long jade hair cascaded over her shoulders and over her. A sword lay gently on her lap, as her hands, palms facing upward, barely touching the wooden sword. It was break for her class, since they had an easy going, doesn't really care sort of teacher. His name was Mr. Jones. He cared, but he was just laid back, which made all of his students believe that he didn't care for the wellbeing of their education.

Though, for this girl, she didn't really mind. Her mind was focused on one thing, and that was clearing her mind from all of the troubles of today so far. She figured out that she didn't do too well on her math test just the previous week. That was one of the major reasons why she meditated, to just clear her mind from her work at school. Life here at Briggs Charter School was difficult, but very nice, since she was looking forward to the outcome of this experience.

The young girl's name at about the age of 17 is Ame'li Isis. People called her Isis. She liked the name that her parents bestowed on her, it brought a nice ring to it whenever someone said it, it felt natural, and it was one of her favorite things about her name.

Opening her eyes to look around the white walls of the classroom, this was just next door to Mrs. Andrews's class. She was hearing the racket and the sound of stomping feet. Whatever it was that was going on next door, it was certainly not Mrs. Andrews next door. Isis knew this, since she had the sour-faced woman. Her salted and peppered hair all tied into a thin tight bun. And her darting eyes looking at everyone coldly.

Isis knew very well that Mrs. Andrews would not deal with such nonsense such as that. She didn't allow anything that was fun, she was all about work, and the work she gave out came in packets and packets of folders, all neatly stacked on top of each other, and it was to be all done the following day, no excuses. That was the way when it came to Mrs. Andrews, and it will always be the way of her, no matter what happened to the Old Witch.

Isis got up and made her way to the door. The teacher didn't ask; he was passed out on the desk. She doesn't blame him; this school has ridiculous hours, the first class was around six. It was crazy here at Briggs.

Isis opened the dark wooden door and went into the empty hallways. The class was right next door, so she didn't really have to walk far. After a few steps to the left, Isis was there, in front of a twin door. She opened the door and heard the music shut off and feet shuffling to their feet. People called to each other to be quiet.

Isis opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, it's just, Isis, everyone!" A girl that she didn't know said. She had blonde hair and cold, almost ice like blue eyes. Isis walked further into the classroom, playing with her worn black hair-tie at her wrist.

She went to the teacher's desk and sits in the chair.

"How is everyone doing?" She asked. People started to shift in their chairs ever so slightly, from what she could see.

"I am doing fine!" The blonde from earlier said. Her hand was raised, and everyone turned their attention to see her.

"Anita! Sit down!" A boy in front of her said. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black, and he was telling the blonde named Anita to sit down.

"Oh, Richard, you worry too much!" She told him. She pats his head, and then she sits down.

"Anyway, I was just seeing what the class was up to." Isis said.

"Just a dance party!" A red headed girl answered. Isis nodded.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to see, so bye?" She said. Isis then very hesitantly walked out of the room. But, as soon she closed the door she heard whispers, and then feet, and then music.

Isis sighed and walked back to her respected classroom. She entered the place and went back into the corner in which she left alone. She picked up her wooden sword, and continued to meditate. She really needs to relax now, with her nerves all over the place. All she needs to do is relax, and that is it, just relax and take a deep breath.

**XXXXXXXX**

Just below the school was a lab. It was hidden, and no one knew about it, except for one student. His lab coat was on him, looking great, and his hair was all messy and was in his face, and his safety goggles were dirtied from his latest experiment.

"Well, that didn't turn out as I hoped it would." He mumbled. He scratched his head and looked at his experiment. It was something simple, something that a child could do, if of course they had adults' supervision. All he wanted to do was see what would happen if he placed some sort of flammable liquid on a piece of rubber and then light it on fire. Let's just say that it didn't turn out so good.

He coughed slightly into the dimly lit up place. It was hard to see since the school funds didn't cover this part of the school, and it was dusty and unsanitary because the janitors didn't even clean down here, or replaced a light bulb.

He frowned slightly and went to the stairs and sat down. The wooden stairs creaked slightly, nothing too serious, but he would take caution just in case they became weak and fell.

This student's name is Henry T. Arkwright, and he was the schools, as he pointed out to everyone, Mad Scientist. They all laughed at him during the first day of school because she told the teacher that he wanted to rule the world, or how he said it '_I want to bring Earth's doom, and then I shall rule it!'_ And yet, they laughed at him. He knew that once he took over the world that he was going to zap them.

Scratching his head again he looked at the table as best as he could. He removed his goggles and began to rub them on his school shirt.

He sighed and closed down the station for his club. No one showed up again, oh well, they just missed some explosives.

Henry walked up the stairs, grabbed his school bag and placed his goggles in there. Then, he turned around and looked at his lab set up. He smiled, promising himself that he will start a new experiment that will bring the world's destruction. Then, with a swish of his white coat and the flip of a switch, he was gone into the empty hallways of the charter school.

Henry walked the halls, he didn't forget were his class was, instead he was going to see if anyone signed up for his club.

He went to the notice board were his sign-up sheets still were, and the list of how many people were interested. No one, absolutely no one, he shrugged his shoulders and then he walked back to class.

"Young man," a voice said behind him. He knew who it was, it was Principal Williamson. He was the most hated principal ever. No one has a reason for it, but he is.

"What are you doing out here when class is in session? And I see that you don't have a pass!" He told him. Henry looked at his plump features. He didn't have a neck as far has he known, and he was shaped like an egg that had chubby little legs. He was balding at the top, and he had thick eyebrows that covered his eyes. And then, he had a small mouth, which you sometimes forget he has, unless he opens it.

"I-I-" Henry stuttered. He was never caught by the principal before, so he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, there you are! You forgot your pass in the classroom!" A voice said behind him. Henry turned around, not believing of who he saw.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A girl with shoulder-length honey brown hair sat at the sight of an easel. Her palette was filled with paint of different colors, and she had her brushes ready right in front of her. But, the thing was, she didn't know what to paint. Abstract? No, she did that yesterday. A portrait? There was nothing to base it off of.

What then? What could she paint? Sighing, the girl placed her things down. She had no idea of what she should do. Her art project was due in a few days, and she needed to have one more to get an A on the project. It was a difficult and very tiring project. It fanned out for two months, just doing abstracts and portraits. That's it! She should do a still life! It's unique and no one else would be doing it.

The young girl picked her things up again. This young artist is named Blair Fabron. She is a foreign exchange student from France. She is a talented girl who knows whenever someone is lying; she learned this trick easy from her father and her brother.

Blair picked out a student to do a still life on, and then picked a dark hair girl with freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was painting something whimsical, since Blair knew a lot of her art. The other girl is also very talented, and is Blair's only competition in the class.

Smiling, Blair picked her favorite brush up and dipped it into a black, and began to sketch it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**First chapter! Yay! Next chapter, we'll start with Blair because she had the shortest one so far. So, the last one was deleted, but the show must go on, right? That means I am going to need the people who reviewed in the last story, and the ones who got in of course. (So, the ones who reviewed and got in) characters submissions again, but ONLY through PM, since I don't want this one to be deleted, so some characters are introduced in this chapter, in the next chapter, everyone will be in, and I need to know where the characters were in the beginning, or I have to choose…and I don't want that! You don't want that, because these are your characters. So, if you haven't told me how your character is introduced, then PM me! In the next chapter, it will sort of a buildup to all of the characters and how they are, and then the story will go into full survivor mode. Now, these characters will probably not die, I don't know, I haven't made up my mind. That's all for now!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**

**P.S. I am looking for a cover for my story, so if there is any artistic person out there that is willing to take that task, then please send it to my DeviantArt, I am KidXSymmetryForever. Just send it there, and I'll see if I like it. (I'm just loaded with weird names…I can be named the Weird Name Giver Outer!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own High school of the Dead.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Blair continued to work on her drawing of the dark haired girl when she saw a blur of someone running. She bit her lower lip and looked out into the hall once again. The person running was gone, but what struck her was that person was running, and no one caught him. It was against the school rules to run in the hall, and it was strictly forbidden. In most schools, the person running would be told to walk slower, and be able to get off with a warning. But here, at Briggs Charter School, you would be sent straight to the principal office, have your parents called, and then have to clean the classrooms for a whole month, and possibly detention for two months.

It was a way to tell the young people to not run, but walk. And, the rule has been working wonders for years.

Blair raised her hand in the air, waiting for the art teacher, Mr. Gibbs, to call on her. She waited patiently, making sure she didn't act rude, since that was also one of the schools many rules. No acting rude under any circumstances, and if you do act rude, then a whole lot of hell will be coming your way.

Mr. Gibbs looked up from his book and nodded to her.

"May I please go to the water fountain, Mr. Gibbs?" She asked. Mr. Gibbs nodded and wrote out a red pass for her. He then, waved her over to get the pass. Blair smiled and nodded her thanks to him and grabbed the pass, walking quite elegantly, as it was taught her during the first school year.

She walked out the door and looked down both hallways. No one was down either one, so she just chose the one that the person ran down. She went to the left and walked quickly. It wasn't against the school rules, but it was if you didn't walk fast with your back straight. She was happy to not be wearing the stupid skirt that most girls had to wear here, instead, she wore black yoga shorts, which was a big no-no here, but she was never caught with them, or she would just have the skirt on if a school authority walked by, since she had it stashed away in her bag.

She walked straight pass the water fountain, and made her way to the person that was running. She could hear heavy footsteps and heavy breathing. She knew she was coming close to the person who was running. She made a right and another left; she just had to follow the footsteps and the heavy breathing. She finally reached the person since he was hunched over and breathing quite heavily.

"You there, why are you out of class, and running in the halls?" She asked. The boy turned around and looked at her with his brown eyes.

"I was…getting water?" He told her. It was more of a question. Blair crossed her arms and pointed down the hall.

"The last water fountain was down the hall and back." She told him. They were a lame excuse for direction, but it was better than going into full detail that he missed the water fountain was where she was when she left the art room. Blair pursed her lips together and looked at him right in the eye. She needed to make him at least intimidated by her.

"Plus, if you were getting water, then where is your red pass?" She asked. The boy smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Seems like I keep forgetting stuff," he told her. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Ah, that was some dancing!" Said a loud voice, it sounded quite high, and very obnoxious; a sigh was heard with the obnoxious voice.

"Anita, we need to be quiet!" The voice sounded aggravated, like it has been with the other voice all day, and it is sick and tired of hearing it.

"Richard's right, Anita, others are learning, and we can't let anybody know what we've been up to." Said another voice, it was a lot gentler than the other voiced. It was deep and very smooth.

"All right, but you know me!" The voice was now a tad bit quieter, and it also sounded close by. And then, they appeared, much sooner than Blair would've anticipated. Blair knew the short girl in the middle, everyone knew her. She was Anita, the loudest girl in the school. Though, many people know her through the art that she has around the school. Most of it has to deal with the zombie apocalypse, with fine details on the blood and the monsters that haunt kids' minds when they were young.

Blair didn't understand why this girl always painted it, it was strange to her. Blair always thought of telling her that the apocalypse would never happen, but that would be useless, since the girl was stubborn and only stayed on one major thing.

"Hey! You're, Blair, right? Oh my gosh, your paintings are so good! I am so jealous!" Anita told her.

"Anita, what did we tell you? You need to be quiet!" The boy to her right told her. Blair also knew the fellow. He was good friends with Anita and his name is Richard Brown. The other one was Jake Long. The boyfriend of Anita Jefferson, he was her other part. Jake, a handsome young fellow, was quiet and a musician, he played the violin.

"And you're, Phil, right? Phil Angelo?" Blair could see from this, that Anita's excitement was rising and rising and rising some more. She finally cleared her throat and looked at her wrist as though a watch was on it.

"Oh, look at the time! It looks like my teacher would be wondering where I am!" She told her. Blair looked at Anita and saw her nod. Blair breathed in loudly and excused herself from the conversation. Blair then went back to the place she left, back to the Art Room, stopping for the water fountain in the process.

**XXXXXXXX**

Henry saw the rich blonde kid running towards him with the blue pass. He had a matching blue pass in his other hand. The principal grunted.

"You, slow down! You will meet with me after we are through." He told the kid. The kid bowed to the principal.

"Sorry, here, Henry, Mrs. Richards forgot to give you a pass, and then she remembered. You know how forgetful she can be sometimes!" The boy said.

The kid grinned at the principal.

"Well, you wanted to see me, Principal?" He asked; his gray eyes filled with mischief.

**XXXXXXXX**

Evanthe Cory looked down at the piece of paper that was in front of her. The test…the pop test as it was called here was right in front of her. She didn't know of this, so she would not be taking this, plus, her God would probably not like it if he heard that she, of all people had to take such a horrid test. Evan then stood up.

"I do not want to take this test!" She told the teacher. Mr. Block, who was their teacher looked at the girl and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Evanthe, but you have to. It's half of your grade." He told her. Evan scowled. How she hated that name. Evanthe, such an awful name, why can't anyone call her by her nickname Evan?

Evan sat down and looked at the test some more. Hardly any of the stuff they had learned in this lame excuse for a classroom.

Evan took out a pocket watch sort of thing and opened it. It had him in it. The most amazing character in the anime world, the Awesome Him himself…Prussia, oh how sweet the name was.

She closed the pocket watch closed and looked at the test some more, how awful it was.

**XXXXXXXX**

_And so, that's how it ended right there._

_-Miri-_

Miri closed her diary and placed it back in her bag. It was so awful how the play ended. Juliet died and so did her Romeo. It was horrible.

She sighed and tucked her auburn hair behind her ears. It was hard to cope with something this long and be able to say it. She was a spoiled princess from her Aunt, but she just felt more and more sad. Was it because that her mother wasn't there to see her sixteenth birthday? Or was it because her father hasn't even visited her since she was five? She hated the man, absolutely hated him. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he want her? Was it because of her mother's death? Was that the reason why he sent her to live with her Aunt?

Miri loved her Aunt very much, but it was just that she wanted to have that feeling of having two parents pampering her, other than her Aunt. It was hard to see her Aunt as a motherly figure when she wanted her own mother. Though, her Aunt was the best. Her Aunt made sure that she was fed and well kept. She also made sure that she went to the best high school. Briggs Charter School it was the best out of the best, no one could defeat it.

It was rumored, that some of the kids that once roamed these halls were all famous doctors, scientists, and even actors and actresses. It was simply amazing. But, it was something that Miri felt that wasn't for her for some reason. She felt that she wasn't supposed to be in such a grand place.

And, who knows? Maybe she wasn't.

**XXXXXXXX**

Rexen Tsukino looked at the teacher. His attention was strictly on her, and only the teacher. It was just like his last school in Germany, probably a little more tensed up and strict, but a lot like his school in Germany.

He didn't know how he got here. His father was poor, and didn't have much, but his father did have his alcohol. He thinks that his father only cared if he had a bottle of beer in one hand, and a glass of vodka in the other. But, that was before he moved out of the shack and gathered up money to buy a nice condo.

But, then he moved from his condo that was in Japan, and moved back down to the U.S. He missed Japan, but there was something about this school that he just didn't know about, something mysterious. He didn't know what it was.

He sighed and looked out the window. He already knew the answer the equation since he already studied it. He was the new kid here, the foreign exchange student. It was hard living here without knowing anyone, but it was worth living where his dad and mother were.

But, he still missed Japan. It felt more at home than the other places he was. He didn't know why, but it did.

**XXXXXXXX**

Phil was happy from the distraction that the girl gave off. He was able to escape just like that since the short girl followed her eyes on the painter. He ran down the hallways more. He knew what was happening, Lane had told him.

The end was coming soon.

He didn't know how soon it was, but he hoped it wouldn't be too soon, since he still had a bunch of things to do. He had to get everyone ready. He guessed that was the advantage for having a girlfriend as an angel.

Maybe those four kids could help him somehow. He didn't bet on it though. The girl seemed like she would be a loud mouth who talked because she wanted to hear herself speak. He didn't know, but he shouldn't make judgments on people before he got to know the first. But, it seemed like the girl knew him from somewhere, maybe she had heard of him from over the morning announcements.

He didn't really know how the girl knew him, but he guessed that he would never see the girl again. So, he wouldn't have to know her. Maybe the boy who close to her, their hands holding each other's, Jake Long? Was that his name? Oh yes, it was his name. He was the famous violin player in the schools orchestra.

Yes, he would be a great person to have on the team, along with the other boy next to the short girl. Was his name Richard Brown or something? Yeah, that would be a great team.

Boy was he wrong on that.

**XXXXXXXX**

Matthew Mason shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like this, but he had to save the mad scientist's life. Matthew knew him, since he signed up for his club, but then got banished since he nearly blew up the whole lab.

The principal looked at him with a menacing glare. He already knew that the principal hated him since he walked in, but he didn't know that he hated him that much.

He was a bit uncomfortable for having the principal looking at him. He didn't like it. This was his first rule break too! So, he didn't know how he could have made the principal hate him so much since he hardly knew him. But, he seemed that the teacher didn't care, he just hated him.

"Do you know why you are here?" The principal asked. Matthew sat up straighter and looked at the principal straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I was running in the halls, sir." He answered. The principal nodded.

"Yes, and you do know the consequence of that?" The principal asked. Matthew nodded and looked around the room.

"I have to help clean the classrooms for a month, and I have detention for two months." Matthew answered. The principal nodded and looked took a seat behind his desk.

"And, you do know now you have ISS for three months now, right?" The principal asked. Matthew gasped and looked at him, looking like a fish that was out of water. Why did he have ISS for three months? What made him get three months of In School Suspension?

"What was that, sir, did you say that I have ISS for three months?" He asked. It was the wrong thing to say, true, but he was just so shocked and surprised.

"Yes, it's a new thing for running in the halls." The principal told him. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed and he looked out the window of the office.

Outside, it showed the front entrance of the school. The gate that was made of gold was bolted tightly, and no one could get in. But, what struck Matthew was that outside there was a man…trying to get into the school.

**XXXXXXXX**

**HI! Long time no see! I know, a super long wait, but I got my braces off today, and I had a bunch of school work that I needed to catch up on. So, next chapter we will go off on the perspective of….Rexen, and then the following chapter will be with Evan.**

**This goes out to Biku-sensei; I am going to need Evathe's OC application again, because of how my story got deleted. So, please send that to me ASAP! **

**So, this school is for rich people (hehehe Ouran Highschool Host Club anyone?) And, yeah that explains the golden gate. So if there are any questions please PM me okay! Till next time!**

**Oh, and I still need a cover for the story! Probably, what I want is a bunch of zombies going around the place and then the title on it...or the main characters! So please get that to me quickly... I had no submissions yet :(. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own HOTD**

**XXXXXXXX**

Rexen Tsuki tightened the tie around his neck. It was seriously a nuisance, but giving the fact that Japan had ties with their uniforms as well, he decided to stop complaining. He was a transfer student from Japan, his mother was in Germany and his father was somewhere in America, though he was nowhere near Rexen.

Instead, Rexen lived in a very nice apartment that was rather close to the school, so he occasionally walked to school, or used his bike. It reminded him of Japan. It was nice in Japan, though it was noisy, plus his friend lived here, Phil Angelo.

Phil told him to move to America and attend to the school here. Briggs Charter School. It was for the rich…the old money sort of people. He got in here on scholar ships. Though, the students here were very kind to him, and they didn't treat him any differently. He knew a lot of the people that go here because Phil introduced them to him.

"Yo, Rexen!" Phil's voice echoed through the courtyard. He was running. Teachers weren't around to tell him to go the principal's office which was good for him. His tie was loose around his neck and his jacket was unbutton, another no-no to Briggs Charter School.

"You're breaking a lot of rules today, Phil." Rexen warned. Phil shrugged and tightened his tie around his neck and buttoned his jacket.

"It's gonna happen ya know." Phil told him, his voice was hushed so the others around him wouldn't hear him. It was lunch period, so kids were all going around getting their lunch, and a few others were going out of the school to get their lunch at some nice restaurant that they would put on their tab.

"Are you serious? That can't happen! It's too crazy." Rexen yelled. He was scared, and mad. He wasn't joking around. Phil knew this. They've been friends for so long that Rexen knew that he knew that he didn't like joking around with shit like this.

"Of course I'm serious. Lane told me. She wouldn't lie about something like this." Phil replied calmly. "It's starting soon." He whispered.

Rexen looked outside of the gate. It was peaceful; nothing like what Phil was talking about was real. It was a gorgeous blue skied day, so nothing like that could ever happen…right? Boy was he wrong on so many levels. It already started. They were just taking their time of finding them. Though, it wouldn't be long now. It was about to start, all of their worlds will be turned upside down soon.

"How much time did she give you?" Rexen asked him. He watched Phil at the bug clock mounted on the school main four story building. It was around twelve o' clock.

"Five minutes. Lane told me that the first would come at the main school gate at twelve o' five. It wouldn't take at least five minutes until the teachers to figure out about the person at the gate. It would take a split second when that person…thing would bite one of the teachers' arms. And then, it would only take a few seconds for the teacher to wake up as one of them and begin everything here." Phil murmured.

"Dude, I wish I had an angel girlfriend that would be sweet! She would tell me all of the answers to that quiz on Friday!" Rexen told him. Phil shook his head.

"There won't be a quiz on Friday, Rexen. We will already be fighting for our lives by then." Phil told him. Rexen watched as his friend look at the school clock again. "Damn, it's about to happen. Come on, best not be here when it actually happens."

Rexen glanced up at the clock. It was twelve o' four. Four minutes already past? Time does fly while your friend tells you that the world is about to end in about five-scratch that one minute.

"But, the teacher won't get bitten until twelve-ten!" Rexen protested. His friend sighed and looked at him.

"Look, just because the teacher won't get bitten until twelve-ten, it doesn't mean anything! We still need to gather as many weapons as we can! We need to survive this world. No more cartoons in your pajamas, Rexen. This world is going to be ending soon. Plus, we need allies. If we are ever going to survive this new world, we are gonna need some allies." Phil explained to him.

"A team?" Rexen asked. His friend nodded.

"We better hurry, because there is our person." Phil told him, gesturing to a small girl with her back pack on and only one shoe one. Her face was gray and her blond hair was in wisps. Her eyes were glazed over and her school uniform was in shreds. She was bloody, with tons of huge bite marks on her arms and legs. Her mouth was pouring out blood. She looked like a creature from a horror film.

"Let's go. We only have five minutes before the office finds out about this. Until then, it will only look like a little girl waiting for her older sibling. Let's go." Phil ordered. Rexen nodded to his friend and they both walked quickly inside the school.

"Where are we going first?" Rexen asked. His friend pointed up the stairs where the janitors' closet was.

"In there. And then we are going to hit the kendo room. I left my sabers in there." He answered. Rexen nodded and looked at the mounted all clock. Three more minutes till the teachers find out that something is wrong at the gate.

It was lucky for Rexen and Phil that the janitors left the closet open. It wasn't their fault that they forgot to close it, they had to go in the lunch room and scrub it clean.

They both went in. The dim light that they got from the closet wasn't enough to find a suitable weapon for Rexen, but in the end they did find one with two minutes remaining. Phil handed a silver pole to Rexen, the poles that the janitors used to pick up loose papers with.

"This will do for now." Phil told him. Rexen nodded and took the pole from him. They both went out of the janitors' closet and straight for the kendo room, which was also mistaken as the fencing room on occasion.

The kendo room was located in a separate building in the far corner of the school's property. It was large, and it had a huge sign that read Kendo Room 708. It was convenient, especially for the freshmen.

Walking quickly to the kendo room didn't look as suspicious as one might think. It was passing period, so one might think that for their free period they had to clean the kendo room for the next match later that day. It wasn't that strange since they pick students to clean up the kendo room since they don't want their janitors to do everything, even though they were all once very successful cleaning people who got and still get paid handsomely.

Once they finally reached the kendo room with forty seconds remaining, they both went straight to the weapon station where Phil kept both of his fencing sabers. One was his and the other one belonged to his late girlfriend.

"Alright, we wasted a lot of time, so we better find a safe place to get away from them." Rexen told him. Five seconds remained. Four, three, two one….

"Hey, you, what are you doing there? Are you waiting for your older sibling? School doesn't let out until three; you better go home and get all of you homework done now. Hey, are you listening?" It was a female's voice.

"We better get going, Phil." Rexen said. He looked at him and watched him nod.

"Yeah, let's go." Phil agreed. Both of them ran to the nearest exit of the school, hoping that no one has noticed any strange behavior at the front gate. But, of course some people have. Especially the famous loud mouth of the school, she was tiny, but she had a big voice. Anita Jefferson. Everyone knew her, and she just had to be the one to announce it to her buddies.

"No, I'm serious, Jake! I saw a little girl bite my History teacher!" Rexen heard her say. She was just around the corner, it was hard to mistake the blond hair girl no matter how short she got.

"I'm telling you, Anita, there was no little girl at the gate. You must've imagined it." It was Jake Long's voice. He knew this because everyone made fun of him because of his name. His name just so happened to be the _American Dragon's _name.

"Ugh, Richard, do you believe me?" She sounded closer than she did a second ago. And then, she was right there, crossing her arms at the boys. Her short stature was all a huge mistake. She looked close to an elementary school student.

"Sorry, Anita, I think that Jake is actually telling the truth about something. I didn't see a little girl out there either, you must've hallucinated it because we all know that you hate History, just as much as you hate English, which was substituted for a Dance Party today." He told her.

"That was so fun that it is still going on! We've been skipping all of our classes! You know, maybe you're right, let's just go back to the party and celebrate that Mrs. Anderson isn't here again. I hope everyone is still there." Rexen heard all three of them make their way back to the dance party in Mrs. Anderson's English class.

"She wasn't hallucinating." Rexen grumbled. He looked at Phil and shook his head. "They are all going to die in there! Can't we do something to help them all get out?"

"You two saw it as well?" A girl with honey brown hair that was cut to her shoulders, her light grey eyes looked at them, expecting an answer. Rexen has never seen her around the school before, so he never thought that she ever existed. But, there she was in her black yoga shorts that were kind of against the school rules, but the teachers left it to the principal to decide.

"Yeah, so does that mean that you saw them?" Phil asked for him. Phil took the words right out of his mouth.

"I might have. Or not. I maybe just am agreeing with her just to see if you two are truly crazy." She told them, crossing her arms against her chest. "By the way, I am Blair."

"So, you might have seen the teacher getting bit, or you might not have. Which one is it?" Rexen asked. She shrugged and looked at the room in which she came from.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked.

"Fine, don't tell us. But, would you mind coming with us to gather some people?" Phil asked her. Rexen saw her frown just a little. Though, she shrugged her shoulders again and smiled a little.

"Why not?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question, Rexen knew that much.

"Let's go, we don't have that much time. It sounds like that there is a blood war down at the front gate already. At least, that is what Lane told me just now." Phil told Rexen. He didn't intend for Blair to hear, but she heard none the less.

"Lane? Who's that?" Blair asked.

"No one, come on, we better get going." Rexen told them both. The other two nodded at him as they began to look around the school for other people to gather up.

The small group went into Mrs. Anderson's room first. They opened the door loudly, causing everyone to jump and get back to their seats. Some students had to sit on the floor; probably all of them are from the first few classes. Rexen spotted out the girl who saw the teacher get bitten. Anita Jefferson, with her blond hair and blue eyes, it was easy to spot her since she was the only one looking like a little girl.

"Anita Jefferson," Rexen announced. The short girl's head snapped to attention. She looked at the boys either side of her.

"Y-yes?" She asked. Rexen waved her over.

"Come over here," he told her. He watched as the short little girl move around the place, trying to find a good place to step. When she finally made it over to him, he looked at her and whispered in her ear.

"You know that scene that you saw?" He whispered. He felt her head nod. "What you saw was real. Gather up your friends over there and come with us." He told her.

She nodded and ushered her friends over. There were a lot of 'Oooh, they're in trouble!' All around the room, Rexen guided them out and into the hallway.

Phil closed the door behind them, shutting it softly. Blair shifted onto her left foot and looked at the three new people that just came out of the classroom. In her hands were scissors, with a pointed end to them. They were rather sharp. Who knows where she got them from.

"You know those things that Anita said that she saw?" Phil asked the boys. The boys nodded. "Well, she wasn't hallucinating in fact-"

"Attention all students and staff members, this is a lockdown. Please turn out all of your lights and lock all of your doors. This is NOT a drill. There is something going on at the main gate that we cannot figure out how it happened. Please stay calm and make sure your students are somewhere safe from harm. I repeat-hey what are you doing? NO, you cannibal, get away from me! NO, NO, NOO, AGHHH!" The principal screamed.

"They finally noticed." Blair whispered to herself.

"Okay, let's go. We need to find some weapons for you guys." Phil told them.

"Already on it!" Richard told him, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles.

"Woah, Richard, how did you sneak them in? I thought we had metal detectors at this school!" Anita exclaimed.

"No one ever said I could not use the back gate." Richard told her.

"That means only two weapons for you two." Rexen said Anita and Jake. Jake shook his head, backing away from them.

"I don't think that's a wise idea…" Jake told them.

"Why not?" Blair asked she was suddenly amused by this predicament.

"Jake gets crazy whenever he is touching a sword…or a katana. Either one works." Richard told them. Blair smiled a little and looked around the hall.

"Well, we best get moving. If we don't, then we might be as good as dead." Blair told them. They all nodded and began to find a safe spot for them all to hide.

But, by then, the halls were already cluttered since all of the students were trying to get out, escape with their lives. Apparently, they didn't hear the part to stay in the classroom. The group of six was all pushing just to get through, Anita being the shortest found it easy crawl around people.

Everyone followed the other, clinging onto their clothes so they didn't lose each other. Rexen was trying to find the light in the tunnel as they pushed and shoved. They weren't going to get anywhere like this, only if you count turning into one of 'Them' was getting somewhere.

"This way!" They heard Anita's voice say next to them. She was pointing to an empty classroom. The desks were on the floor, and some of the expo markers where scattered around, uncapped. They all followed her to the classroom. It was difficult to push through everyone, especially when some of their fellow classmates bodies where on the ground, getting trampled.

"They were right; running in the halls could hurt people." Blair said out loud.

"Of course they were right about that, because back then, some teacher was probably hurt when a student was running in the halls." Richard told her.

"The cool and cold type you are." Blair whispered. Rexen sighed heavily to make everyone be quiet. Once everyone was finally inside the classroom, Anita shut the door and locked it.

"Well, here we are. Though, Lane said that there would only be five of us, not six. She probably miscounted." Phil mumbled.

"What do we know about 'Them'?" Rexen asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. What did they know about 'Them'?

"They come back a minute after they are bitten?" Anita guessed.

"How would you know that?" Blair asked.

"I saw it happen, that's why." She answered.

"So, they resurrect a minute after they are bitten. Good, that is great information. What else?" Rexen asked. No one knew anything else on 'Them', just that they once you're bitten from one of 'Them', you are done for, and have exactly one minute to be killed by the people in your group.

"So, that's it? Nothing else that could help us?" Rexen asked. Everyone shook their heads. A door opened, they heard it.

"What? I thought I locked the door!" Anita cried.

"Yeah, well, you clearly forgot about the second one!" Phil told her. Anita was the one closest to the second door, and the first thing she saw was one of 'Them' and her choppers.

"Anita!" Jake screamed. He got there just in time to get her out of the way of the fated bite, though he didn't get out of there in time to save himself. Richard hit the 'It' with his brass knuckles and Rexen stabbed in several of 'its' vital areas.

"Why isn't it dying?" Rexen asked. Phil walked over with his twin sabers and started to do the same thing as Rexen, but it didn't work.

"You men obviously don't know why to kill something." Blair said. She walked over, scissors in hand, and stabbed the 'Thing' in its head, right in the middle. 'It' went limp and fell to the ground.

"How, how did you know that's how to kill them?" Richard asked. Blair shrugged and looked over to where Anita was smoothing out Jake's hair.

"Come on, it's not that bad, you'll be fine!" Anita told him.

"Everyone knows my fate, Anita. Come on, just kill me." He whispered.

"He's right, Anita, he has to die before he turns into one of those 'Things'." Phil told her. Anita shook her blond locks, tears coming out of her eyes.

"You can't, he's fine!" She told them.

"He is anything but fine, Nita; YOU should know that since you saw what happened to our History teacher!" Richard told her. "It's time to face reality. He has to die."

"B-but,"

"No 'buts', Anita, they're right." Jake said. "I don't want to be one of them."

"Give me one of your sabers." She told Phil. "I want to do it."

Phil handed her one of his sabers, not Lane's old one though. She took it, held it up and struck him right in between the eyes. Jake Long was now gone…forever.

"Let's go." She said.

She was unfazed, but everyone knew that she was suffering from the worse thing anyone can suffer from. A broken heart.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hi! I am sorry for the late update. I am also sorry if this story seems to focus around Anita, I'll get better I swear, and it won't be on her. She isn't going to be the leader, I already have someone in mind, I might PM them later to see if they want the task. Okay, so the groups are in!**

**In group one it will be:**

**Rexen Tsuki  
Phil Angelo/Lane Easton  
Blair Fabron  
Richard Brown  
Anita Jefferson**

**Group two will have**

**Matthew Mason  
Evanthe Cory  
Ame'li Isis  
Miri Ismail  
Henry T Arkwright**

**These groups will mean nothing to which gets more screen time, they will get an equal amount. Next we will explore how team two was created! We will be traveling the world pretty much, a group will for to France, another might go to Italy in who know what! But, I already have an idea who will be team leader for group two as well, and I will probably do the same for the person who I might want to be the leader. Okay? Does that sound good? I hope it does, because I don't want my character to be team leader because I think that would be biased and not nice, and why would I ask for OC's if I am just going to make my character team leader, and I don't have anything against people who do make their character team leader, because it is a lot easier to do that since you know your character best.**

**I hoped you liked this, and I don't have any excuses of why I am so late to post this, maybe one and that is school, but I am on Spring Break right now, so I shouldn't be making up any excuses, but I couldn't get on my mom's computer because I thought she was leaving Wednesday, but she left Thursday in the early morn, and I was procrastinating because I am stupid…**

**I'll see you all hopefully in the near future! I hoped you liked the long chapter; it took me two days to write it. Sorry if there any mistakes, I apologize, and I am also sorry that I don't like updating, or I just get really lazy. Alright, goodbye now!**


End file.
